Next Year
by Adamadillo
Summary: Maybe he couldn't work up the courage this year, but there's always next year? Pre-Hunger games.


District twelve isn't known for their festivities. They're known for their short life span, and tendency to blow themselves up in mining accidents [_Even thinking that made him cringe. The wounds of his Father's death were still too fresh— would they ever actually heal?_]. But there was one thing that managed to celebrate. Every year, on the first day of fall, the entire district would hold one large event. A party, of sorts, where people would gather up everything extra they could bring. It was to celebrate the people who were still alive, to mourn the people who died, and for_ everyone _to forgot, for even just a moment, that they were living lives such as these.

Peeta never had much interest in dances— mainly because he couldn't dance to save his life, but that was just one reason among many. Though he was by no means unpopular, there were many girls that seemed interested, only one caught _his _interest. The girl running around with the black hair, and grey eyes. The one who ran around with that boy named Gale that he always secretly looked up to.

Katniss Everdeen.

Ever since that day in the rain, Peeta hasn't been able to get his mind off her. No— before then, but that's a distinct memory, and one he had _hoped_ would stick out in her mind, as well.

As of yet, it seems he was wrong.

With a sigh, he slumped against the wall next to his desk, giving a huff as he pushed locks of blonde out of his face. School was letting out early today so people could prepare for the dance, while Peeta was trying to work up the courage to finally _talk_ to the girl he'd been looking at for the past few Y E A R S. His brothers had been no help at all, saying that he should _just do it! Ask the girl out!_ Which is a lot easier said than done THANK YOU.

Don't smack your head against the wall, Peeta. You look kind of crazy.

As students started to file out of the class at the end of the day, Peeta stayed behind to watch her walk out of the class. Katniss was by herself, of course. She didn't seem to have many friends— which surprised Peeta, truly. Well, it did and it didn't.

He just couldn't see how no one else could see how_ perfect_ she was. Well, no matter.

Once she was out of sight, Peeta scurried out of the classroom, making sure not to bump into anyone as he did. Although he wasn't as tall as some people[_Gale,_ _**yet**_] he did get told often that he was on the larger size for someone his age. Though he hadn't grown into it, really. Just…tall and lanky.

Unlike Gale, who was well built and good looking.

Comparing himself to the other male[_And the only one who seemed close to Katniss_] was just making Peeta feel horrid. So he decided to shrug it off, and push it out of his mind—

Except he couldn't because he was constantly thinking about it.

Taking a detour from his house, Peeta decided it better to take a different route. Mainly, a route that lead to the woods outside the fence, where Katniss and Gale would more than likely be around this time of day.

…

That wasn't odd to know, right?

…

Right.

It wasn't the first time he'd gone to observe. It was common knowledge throughout the district that this was what they dissapeared to do during the day, though no one really knew _where_ and _how_. Peeta knew, though he never actually spoke to them about it. Considering neither of them knew.

No, he'd just go for a few minutes, fumble to make it under the fence, then look to find them. If he could, he would look for a few minutes, make sure Katniss was okay, then scurry back under. If he couldn't without wandering too far, he went back, trying to ignore the small knot of worry in the pit of his stomach.

Yes, he worried about Katniss. More than he probably should, but it was hard not to whenever he thought about it. About that starving girl curled up in the rain puddle, the same one who was constantly out flirting with danger.

Today's trip proved to be somewhat eventful. Crawling under the hole in the fence determined that they hadn't wandered far— just enough for Peeta to be out of sight, and he lay on his stomach, watching the two of them talk about…something. Something he couldn't make it, but it was enough to make Gale smile, and Katniss's grey eyes light up in some recognition of happiness that Peeta rarely sees during school.

It…does it make him happy? Assure him? Or just break his heart?

Maybe a mix of the three.

The night is unproductive.

It's fun. People are enjoying themselves, laughing and talking and having a good time, without having to worry about their responsibilities for a few hours. All the problems that weigh down on their minds vanish, if only for a moment, and it's something to celebrate.

Peeta watches all the dancing and merriment from his spot against one of the walls. He glances at the crowds of people for a moment, realizing that Katniss hasn't even bothered to show up.

Well, it wasn't mandatory.

With a sigh, he moves away from his resting spot, starting to walk away from the crowds, and back home. With a somewhat hopeful heart, he thinks—

Maybe next year?


End file.
